I Should Do This More Often
by LITTLEMISSGOLDSWORTHY
Summary: Lemon. Mature Readers


**CPOV**

** "Mom, I'm going to Eli's I'll be back later."I called as I walked down the stairs. "Okay sweetie, I'll call you when dinner is ready, love you."she smiled as I started putting on my navy blue pea coat that had a fur trimmed hood. "Love you."I said and grabbed my purse and keys. I walked out of the house and put my hood up, as the snow fell from the sky. I unlocked my red punch guggy convertible and climbed inside. I cranked the heat and put the car in drive. I know it may seem weird but I'm wearing black plaid volcom frochickie shorts, a purple tank top that says call me any time, a grey tab sleeve caardigan, fingerless fish net elbow length gloves Mike dunks hello kitty high top sneakers. **

** I never get cold during the winter and it's weird. I pulled away from my house and began my journey to Eli's house. He told me I could come over today and I just finished my SAT prep essay. I turned on the radio and "The Harold Song" by Kesha came on. I am working for a scolorship to Juliard and I think am goind to get an early exceptance. Eli got into Juliard for his awesome drumming and music producing skills (all thanks to spending summers with Bullfrog at work) and if I get in we'll be heading to Juliard together next fall.**

** I started singing along to the song and I pulled onto Eli's street. I pulled up to his house and I saw Bullfrog out front sweeping the snow off his car windsheild. "Hey, baby girl, Eli is upstairs and Cece is in the kitchen, she's been bugging Eli by asking when you were coming over again."Bullfrog smiled as I got out of the car and walked towards him. "Hey Bullfrog, thanks, and I'll make sure to say hi to Cece."I smiled and he went back to his car. I walked inside and into the kitchen. "Hey Cece."I smiled and she spun around. "Oh baby girl, I've missed you what it's been two whole days since I last saw you, gosh let me take your coat and put it away, are you hungry, oh boy I'm rambling aren't I."Cece chirped and pulled me into a big hug.**

** "I missed you too, yes I saw you Wednesday, thanks, and no thanks I'm not really hungry but thanks for the offer, and yes you are rambling but I think it's funny."I smiled and she laughed as I handed her my coat. "Eli is up stairs in his room, sweetie you can just go on up."Cece smiled and I turned for the stairs. I walked up an dwas surprised that they didn't squek like they usually did, Bullfrog must have fixed them. I walked down the hallway, an dstopped infront of Eli's door. It was unlocked, which ment people were aloud to walk in. I opened the door quietly and I saw Eli laying on his bed. With his hand in his pants. **

** I put my hand over my mouth to keep from gasping and laughing all at the same time. I would gasp because he was actually doing this when he said he didn't like to and I would laugh because what if I was Cece or Bullfrog who walked in. I smirked and tiptoed over to the side of his bed. He was laying on the right side of the bed closest to the bed with his left arm over his eyes, and his right hand gripping his cock. His chest was moving up and down and he would let an occasional groan. I kneeled by the bed and smirked at him even though he can't see me. **

** He twisted his hand as it got to the head of his cock and I just now realized that he was watching a scary movie. Really Eli, scary movies turn you on. That's not weird, but we should watch scary movies more often and oh my god I'm talking to myself. I focused my gaze back to Eli who was thrusting his hips up now, and his breathing was getting faster and more ragged. He was close. I ducked when he moved his arm from his eyes and bit down on his knuckles, which I learned that was a sign that he was about to cum. He bite down on his knuckles hard and I heard him muffle his cry of pleasure as his cum shot out of him landed on his shirtless stomach, and hand. He was stilling groaning and pumping his hand trying to get every last drop out and I got down on the floor and rolled under the bed, when he opened his eyes and sat up. I watched from under the bed as he got of the bed and walked into the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on and I smirked. Time to kick my plan into gear.**

** I rolled out from under the bed and sneaked into the bathroom. I opened the glass door a bit to see him with his hands against the tiled wall, trying to catch his breath and poked him in the back, closed the door and ran out of the bathroom, not having to close the door since he didn't do it when he first walked in. "Hello, who's there."I heard him call as I leaned against the wall outside his bathroom. I had to keep myself from laughing by covering my mouth with both hands.**

** I walked back into the bathroom and sat on the counter. "You know Eli."I smiled and I heard him jump and drop what sounded like a shampoo bottle. He slid open the door and peeked his head out. "Clare what the hell, you scared the crap out of me."he sighed and I giggled. "What are you doing here."he asked and I jumped off the counter. "Mind if I join you."I smiled and he smirked. "Nope."he said and I started unbuttoning my sweater. I let it slip to the floor and then I pulled my tank top off revealing my black paded push up bra. I slipped my shorts off with my sneakers and socks and then I slowly undid my bra, while Eli watched the whole entire time. I turned around so he could see my butt as I pulled my black thong off moving my hips from side to side teasing him and I heard him groan.**

** I turned around and smiled. He let me in and I wrapped my arms around his neck feeling his hardened dick against my pelvic bone. I started grinding my hips against his and his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his head fell back. I just realized that I forgot to take off my fish net gloves and I figured hey they're just gonna go in the trash why not leave them on. "You know, watching you jerk off id probably the hottest thing I have ever seen in my entire life, to bad you don't like to do it."I smiled and he looked at me shocked. "Oh god you saw that."he groaned and I nodded. "Don't worry it turned me on, can't you tell."I said and brought his right hand down inbetween my legs to my pussy.**

**EPOV**

**(Sorry I suck at writing Clare's point of view so I switched to Eli instead)**

** She brought my hand down to her pussy and I could feel how drenched she was. I moaned an dslide my middle and ring finger inbetween her folds. She gasped and threw her head back as I rubbed her pussy, getting it wetter and wetter by the second. So she had been here the whole time, she must of hide when I got up. Damn I thought I locked the door, she wasn't supposed to see that. Now I feel weird. Don't get me wrong Clare is awesome at pleasuring me, it's just that I fell asleep watching a scary movie and I had an extremely wet dream about Clare, and I had to get rid of my problem some hhow, and watching the scary movie, and I can't believe I'm saying this, turned me on more.**

** I slipped my fingers inside her pussy with ease and began slowly pumping them in and out. My cock was rock hard now and was throbbing against her leg. She began grinding her pussy into my hand harder and I curled my fingers inside if her. I smirked as she through her head back and moaned my name. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my hips. I lined my cock with her dripping hole and plunged her down on all seven inches of me. **

** I bounced he rup and down on me and she gripped my hair in her hands as I smashed her inbetween the wall and me. She grinded and circled her hips as I thrus tup and she groaned. I felt my eyes roll back into my head and layed us down on the floor of my master shower that could probably fit about 5 people maybe more. "Oh god baby, yes just like that."she cried out as I hit her spot. I brought her legs up over my shoulders and leaned forward so her legs were pressed against her chest. She gasped and screamed my name as I penetrated her warm wet pussy deeper.**

** I pinned her wrists to the floor of the shower and she clenched and unclenched her tiny fists. I groaned and slammed my hips against hers as hard as I could. I'm pretty sure my parents could hear us from downstaris, because the sound of skin slapping and Clare's screms and my groans combined were pretty fucking loud. Her walls clenched arou nd my dick as she orgasmed and it pushed me over the edge. I was about to cum and I didn't have a condom so I quickly pulled out, jumped to my feet and yanked her onto her knees, where she opened her mouth, tilted her head back, stuck her tongue out and looked me in the eyes as I shot my load right into her mouth. **

** I moaned as she helped me get every last drop out. She moaned and looked me in the eyes as she swallowed my cum and she stuck her tongue out showing me that it was all gone. I kneeled down infront her and she batted her long black lashes at me. "Good girl."I smirked and she giggled at me. I brought her lips to mine and gave her a passionate kiss. I traced my tongue along her bottom lip and she granted me access as I plunged my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance and surprisingly she won. We pulled away to breath and I wiped some of my cum that didn't make it into her mouth off her cheek with my thumb then stuck my thumb into her mouth as she sucked it off.**

** "You know what, I think I'll jerk off more often when your around."I smiled and she laughed at me.**

**/**

**OKAY NOW THAT WAS HORRIBLE. I DON'T LIKE THE ENDING VERY MUCH. NOW TELL ME IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER THIS MIGHT BE A FOUR-SHOT. IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER I NEED AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS YOU CAN DO THAT FOR ME RIGHT.**


End file.
